Ninja's Upotte
by Espeon Master Espo
Summary: Need Beta and help with Proofing. Orochimaru always wanted power. But when the Leaf village find an experiment that he never finished they decide to see just how good it really is. Being slowly Beta Read.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Naruto smiled as Kakashi finally showed up for training today. It was their second week back after their first big mission down in the wave nation, and since they had had the last week off to rest. It was time for them to get back to training again. Not that Naruto really did much resting; he had barely been worn out after the trip back and as such worked on his charka control and combat style.

As Naruto looked about his team he was sure of the four of them, Sasuke, and Kakashi had also been doing training as well. Kakashi was working to stay in shape, while Sasuke was training to get used to his new eyes powers and skills. Sakura, Naruto doubted was doing any real training; and this was not because he disliked her, just he knew what she was like right now.

But as Kakashi walked over, his normally happily look, was not seen. Naruto noticed this at once for a number of reasons. First was the fact that their teacher was not three hours late, but rather on time. The second was he was not reading his book, and his walk was not relaxed like normal. Finally Kakashi did not do his favor trick and just appear to annoy Sakura and Naruto.

Sakura turned as she noticed Kakashi walking towards them; she waved happily to him saying, "Hi Sensei, it is good to see you're finally showing up on time."

"Yes I did show up on time, but it is not because I am learning. But rather I have something that I must tell you all," Kakashi said.

Sasuke and Sakura at this time finally catch onto the fact that their teacher was not in a great mood. But for the life of them neither of them could figure out why he would be sad. Naruto had a guess though, and he was very sure it had to do with his little outburst in their first mission where he went feral in most senses of the word.

"So out with it," Sasuke said, with his normal dead pan tone.

"Well as of today, Naruto you will no longer be working with Team Seven," Kakashi said, before handing Naruto a scroll.

Naruto blinked in surprise not expecting this as he opened up the scroll and began reading it. Kakashi gave Naruto the time needed to read it while the other two looked at Kakashi in stunned silence. Both of them were trying to process the fact that Naruto was no longer on the time. But as they both finally got over the shock they both gave out a yell of shock.

Sakura let out a loud, "YES!" while Sasuke almost yelled out, "Why?" Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi all turned to look at Sasuke in surprise.

"What is wrong with the dead weight disappearing, with you around it is not like we can lose," Sakura said.

"Dead weight? Sakura you are dead weight, Naruto is a proven ninja as he save Kakashi, and defeated Haku neither of which I was able to do. Or have you forgotten how the mission actually went," Sasuke said, glaring at Sakura.

Sakura flinch as if she had been struck, as there was a slight bit of venom in Sasuke's words. She bit back a retort as her mind played back the memories of the battles they had had, and Sasuke was unfortunately right. Naruto had been the one to save Kakashi, and defeat the masked ninja named Haku.

"I am surprised your defending Naruto, even if you are right in that assessment," Kakashi said.

"He will make a good rival for me, and a prefect test subject for my skills," Sasuke said, sounding almost indifferent to the question.

"Just remember to not forget, to not measure your own by what he already knows and you don't. And yes, Naruto will be leaving Team Seven, this has been ordered by the Hokage. Naruto, I do know you're not being removed from the active roster of Ninja, just being switched to a new team that has just formed, and will work better with your talents than this one," Kakashi said, though they could hear that he did not agree with this matter.

"I see," Naruto said as he rolled up the scroll.

"That is it you're not fighting this?" Sakura said in shock.

"Nope, if it is the old man's orders then I will follow them. Besides he mentioned in the scroll I would really enjoy this unit as it goes along with my… pranking and unpredictable style. Besides I thought you were happy to be rid of me," Naruto said, turning to look at Sakura.

"Well I… Fine I will admit I rather you stay," Sakura said, mostly because she realized he did most of the work on the missions in town, meaning with his leaving she would not have to actually pick up the slack.

"Take is touching Sakura," Naruto said with a small smile.

"So do you need me to take you to your new meeting location," Kakashi asked.

"No, it is at the Hokage's Tower currently. Though if I can ask who will be joining your squad? I know with myself gone, Team Seven will not be an active unit," Naruto said.

"Wait what?" Sakura said in shock.

"No worries, the Hokage has already lined up a replacement for you. Though between you and me I say your still the best kid for the job," Kakashi said with a small smirk.

"I see, well I best be off to see my new team. In the mean time remember to give this new person the Team Seven welcome," Naruto said with a smirk before he leapt off and took to the trees using the fastest means to travel to the Hokage's Tower.

Naruto was within moments out of sight his now former team as his mind worked over the details of what had been written on the scroll. To be honest it was confusing to say the least as what the Hokage had written on it seemed to go against most common ninja and village ways of operation.

First of all the Hokage, or Old Man as Naruto commonly called him, was setting up a team of ten people which was large for any know Ninja team. This was because most teams were kept small for when a mission required stealth as a large group got catch more often than small groups. The second thing was that Naruto, who knew he was still pretty unskilled even by ninja standard, was being moved to a unit that would be directly under the Hokage's own command with no others able to command him.

"What are you doing old man," Naruto said, as he switched from trees hopping to roof hopping.

Naruto knew he was not going to get all the answers till he got to the tower just yet. One thing that he was sure he did not have to worry about was this being some sort of trap. After all if they were waiting for him to access the foxes power before trapping him, he doubted they would have waited this long or do something weird like this.

Finally reaching the tower Naruto quickly moved to the Hokage's office where he found the leader of their village waiting for him. The Hokage, or Fire Shadow, was the leader of the village and the strongest Ninja they currently had. Though this was not so true anymore, as Naruto was very right in his name Old Man, the current Hokage was nearly seventy years old, and only one other leader could even claim to be older. But none could claim to hold their position for as long as he had.

Naruto knew the Third Hokage had held this position close to sixty years by this point, and he looked every inch of that. He had small scars where he had near misses, his hair was white and thinning. But if one looked they could see the hints that had let his former nicknames The Professor, or God of Ninja. His eyes were alert, and he gave out an air of power about him. Only one Hokage was said to be able to outdo him and that was the very First Hokage, but that was a story for another time.

To Naruto though, the Third Hokage was much like a Grandfather to him, having helped raised Naruto since Naruto could remember. He was also one of the very few that could make Naruto behave for more than a few moments when Naruto had been younger. Though even to this day Naruto still proved that he could more than make Third Hokage wish he had stayed retired with the headaches Naruto gave him thanks to his job.

"Okay what are you pulling this time Old Man," Naruto asked as he entered into Office.

"Naruto, it is good to see you as well," The Third Hokage said, with a small smirk, "And I don't think I pulled anything… yet."

Naruto gave the old man a glare, before sitting down as he tossed the scroll to the Hokage and asked, "So what is this all about?"

"Well it is just as I wrote on the scroll. I am forming a new team, and I need you to be part of it," The Hokage said.

"I 'Need' to be part of it. I find that hard to believe seeing as with me that is a ten person team, well over the normal size for any know Ninja team, even a rescue or back up team, only max out at six members," Naruto said, "So that being said… what makes it so special that I need to be part of it."

"Yes you have a good point most Ninja teams never move pass six members. But what I am setting up is not a normal team, this team will be designed for bigger missions, where we would normally have to send three or four teams to deal with. But your own team will have the fire power two Anbu units once all is said and done. And you are to be the key member of this team," The Hokage explained.

"I see… So do I have a choice, in this," Naruto asked.

"No not really," The Hokage said, chuckling.

"It figures so explain how I am to be the key member unless you want to keep me guessing," Naruto said.

"To be as plan as I can with this, each member of this team has a special talent, the same talent just different. But in order for their skills to actually work to their full potential, they need to have someone else's charka flowing through them. Without their main form of attacking only leaves the enemy out of action at best for a few moments. Problem is if we were to break the group into teams they would have to work with Jonin and Anbu," The Hokage explained.

"And since I have enough Charka to outclass even you I negate this need to split them up, as they work together better than apart," Naruto said.

"Yes, while they could work apart I rather not do so unless I had to," The Hokage said.

"So… what is this talent they have," Naruto asked.

"It is not easy to describe, but again trying to put it simply, they transform into weapons that fire projectiles out at a high rate of speed. But in order for them to be able to fight someone has to hold them and fire their new forms, plus prove Chakra. They can also form a their weapon form, for themselves to use, but this power is much weaker and can only cause people some pain, but not stop them in a fight." The Hokage explained.

"So what you want me to do is use them in their weapon form since I have large amounts of chakra and can use Shadow Clones." Naruto said looking at the Hokage to be sure if he was hearing this right.

"Yes that is what I am asking you to do," The Hokage said, before sighing, "I do know you like your old team, but this is something I feel has to be done. Besides, I don't want to split them apart after all the nine you will be working with, each other is all the family they ever knew. And I might add all they have ever know."

"What is the back story," Naruto asked, reading into the words a little more than the Hokage had hoped.

""They are all form experiments of the rogue ninja Orochimaru. We found a base and radided it recently and these nine are the only ones left alive of over a thousand test subjects," The Hokage said.

Naruto nodded, he did not need a guilt trip to know what he should do. After all it would go against everything he had ever done before to abandon these nine. As the holder of the Nine Tailed Demon Fox, or Kyuubi for short, he had been forced to live alone for much of his life. Only a few people were willing to be there for him and he would do anything to make sure they lived. As such he was going to do what was needed to make sure these nine would not be pulled apart.

"I see, I will help," Naruto said, "When will I be meeting them?"

"Show up here tomorrow at one, and you can meet them. Also seeing as what we are doing I will be setting up a house for all ten of you to be living in, as well as a training area. Lastly you will also be meeting your two teachers tomorrow, and I will be honest be prepared to work harder than you have ever had to do before now," The Hokage said with a small smirk.

"I see, I shall go home and back my stuff then," Naruto said, before vanishing out the door.

The Hokage nodded as Naruto walked away and began looking over the papers dealing with each of the girls. There was five total different forms currently, which provided some useful tactics and ideas. But a name for the team was the only thing he was lacking. He threw away a few names, as Gun Girls was no longer true with Naruto joining the group. In the end he chose Upotte as the squad's code name


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sakura could not believe this, but as she walked towards the Chunin Exams she was wishing Naruto had not left. Their new team member, a weird boy named Sai, bugged her to no end and seemed to lack any emotion, the contrast was so big that it would have taken a blind and deaf person to not notice the different. Sakura was sure even then they would notice a difference.

Sakura knew she was not the only one that wanted Naruto back in there team. Sasuke actually looked ready to kill Sai a time or two, from his weird way of speaking about how people should talk and act. Kakashi seemed to enjoy watching his new student act with Sasuke and Sakura, though he seemed to be rather guarded around Sai as if something about him seemed off.

About a week before the Chuunin exams Sakura decided to see if she could get Naruto back onto the team. But in the end everything she tried faded, even when she spoke directly to the Hokage. For that matter she was not even to find out what team he had been transferred to, for that matter where he had moved to be with his new team.

Sakura line of thinking held her through the school building and up to the third floor. She did not even bug to stand about and try and get in the room on the wrong floor. As she reached the door she was meant with surprise, Kakashi was waiting for her.

"Hello Sakura I am surprised to see you showed up first," Kakashi said.

"Yes, I could not sleep to well last night," Sakura said.

"I see, nerves?" Kakashi asked.

"A little, I still want Naruto back at least I know I would make it through this then," Sakura said.

"I am sure you will make it through this even without Naruto being around," Kakashi said.

"Yes my youthful Rival is correct, if you trained under him you will surely live through this exam," another Jonin said, as Sakura said looking at in surprise.

"You say something Guy," Kakashi asked with a small note of sarcasm in his voice.

Guy gave Kakashi a small smirk as he walked off; before Kakashi looked at Sakura again, "Don't worry, as he said you should be just fine. Even if his way of saying it is a little weird."

"Okay well… I am heading into the room now," Sakura said, only for Kakashi to put a hand on her shoulder stopping her.

"Sorry but you cannot go in there till your teammates show up," Kakashi said.

Sakura blinked before her eyes widen in understanding, "I see, you did not tell us so I would not be pressured to partake in the exams by the other two."

"Yes. Once they show up in a few moments I will let you in," Kakashi said.

Sakura smiled and leaned against the wall, and soon like Kakashi had said Sasuke and Sai both had showed up along with Guy and what had to be Guy's team. Moments afterwards both teams entered into the room. Sakura's eyes began darting about to see who was all here, and maybe spot Naruto's new team, assuming they were even there.

Soon the other rookies of the leaf village showed up, and they met one of the oldest veterans of the Chuunin exams. Kabuto, it seemed had been collecting information from his six previous exams, and was willing to share it. It bothered Sakura a little bit he had gone through these so many times, but Kabuto pointed out he had been truly unlucky with teammates rather than he himself being removed.

Soon though someone came into the room. He had to be the examiner, just by how he looked and carried himself. Following him there were nearly twenty four nearly exactly similar people, with each of these people carrying some sort of weird weapon in their hands. Sakura was not sure how to describe it.

"I am Ibiki, and I will be your examiner today. I will start with the first rule, it is simple enough. You either obey any order I give or you shall be removed from the exam, by force if need," Ibiki said, his voice was calm, but it held a knife's like edge to it that cut through the room.

Not a person moved or spoke in response to him, they simply waited for him to give the next command such was the present he projected into the room. Only a brave or stupid souls would even think about defining him, but they were not here to pick a fight. Ibiki soon sorted out the room, and had everyone seated within a minute.

"Now here is your test, it is rather simple answer each question correctly. You start with ten points each wrong answer you get takes away a point, if you lose more than five points you are out of the exam as is your team. Cheaters will lose two points, cheat three times and you're removed from the exam. Understood?" Ibiki said looking at the group closely.

They all nodded before finally beginning their tests. For a few students the test was slightly difficult, but their shear book smarts helped them answer most of the questions correctly. But for the rest of the group, the questions where nearly impossible to figure out. They asked for hard questions where without actively knowing the text book answer, a guess was about the best they could give.

But that is where they started getting smart and wise to what Ibiki had set up for them. He wanted them to cheat, without getting caught. And soon all forms of cheating were going on around the room, some very discreet and barely noticeable, while others so obvious it would have taken a blind person to not even notice them.

This later group was taken out with quickly. As the people, that had come in Ibiki and were now sitting around the edge of the room, began calling out those that were falling at their information gathering. They left quietly but when the first one decided to fight back saying he had not cheated everyone nearly freaked out as a loud bang was heard.

Everyone jumped and covered their ears, looking about worriedly. Their eyes fell on one of the people watching them who was holding up his weapon. Then they looked at the person who had been fighting back and noticed the Kunai he had been holding was now broken in two pieces. The examiner lowed his weapon towards the desk the Genin had been sitting had and pulled the trigger.

Noise filled the room again as the desk and paper were turned to dust. But by what no one could tell. The Genin and his team quickly left the room in shear fear of whatever that weapon was that person happened to be holding. It took a few minutes before everyone's heart rate was anywhere near normal again, and for most it still was elevated above normal.

"As I said don't fight back, now you have five minutes left before the final question," Ibiki said with a calm that creep most everyone out who was being tested.

Sakura who had been only two desks away was trying to keep her breath and calm. She for one could tell the power of those weapons, as now could everyone, but that is now what was scaring her currently. It was the fact that that each of the examiners had a similar weapon with them, or if they had a different weapon it was nearly three times the size. Sakura only joy was she had finished the paper with only the final unasked question left to be answered.

Finally it was time for the final question. While the Examiners had taken part of the group, well over half of the Chunin hopefuls remained. But by this point they were nowhere near so confident was well they had entered. Ibiki stilled looked as calm as ever as he gazed out over the group, watching them with the eye of and expert as he spoke.

"Now it is time for the final question. This question alone can make or break you and your team, and is so difficult that we shall allow you the chance to leave now as fail to answer it correctly will not only make it impossible for your team to advance, but will also mean your chances of taking the chunin exams again will be forever revoked," Ibiki said, letting the smallest of a smirk form on his face.

"That is a load of shit and you know it, there are plenty of people who are here that have taken the exams before," a Genin from the Mist said.

"They did not have me as the Examiner, so I would shut your mouth before I ask one of my friends to do it for you," Ibiki said calmly.

The Genin barely even glanced at the examiners around the room before he was in his seat again, thanking whatever lucky stars that guarded him that he was still alive. This show of fear, and reaction alone, plus the rather sharp reminder of who they were dealing with, was more than enough shake even the most confident of the group.

"Now that is out of the way, I will give you all a chance to drop out now, all you have to do is raise your hand and you and your team will be allowed to leave," Ibiki said.

Within moments of Ibiki final word, hands shot into the air. Sakura who was taking some calming breaths watched as the room began to empty at an almost alarming rate. They kept leaving as the remaining group went from nearly three quarters of the original group to nearly a quarter in total. The only ones remaining were those with either complete confidence in their skills and knowledge, or were fighting to keep calm and press on anyway.

Ibiki waited a few minutes after the final person left, before giving in, he was not going to get anymore out unless he pulled something unplanned. But he was not disappointed with the results, this tactic had proven way more fruit than he could have thought, plus his planted teams did their job perfectly in setting the mode for Naruto's little display of firepower.

"Well, I will offer one last chance before the final question," Ibiki said, noticing only a few seem to stir, but otherwise the area remained calm.

Nodding to the group he looked at one of the Examiners around the group and nodded. The figure stood up before forming a hand sign. With a burst of smoke each one vanished other examiners than the other than Ibiki and the current standing examiner. Everyone looked confused as the figure took off his mask revealing to the Leaf Ninja a familiar face, Naruto.

"Congratulation you have all passed," Naruto said.

"Wait what?" Kiba said in utter confusion.

"I will explain, the final question is a trick question. In short your choosing to stay or leave is a question until itself. By choosing to stay in spite of the risk you show you're willing to risk your very future in order to complete your mission," Naruto explained.

"So was there a point to the test then?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, as a Chunin your jobs will increase in difficult. You might be asked to steal information, that you don't have, and the risk of failing can be death or worse extreme torture," Ibiki said, before revealing his forehead which had been hidden by a bandana up to this point.

It was covered in marks, and had a hole or two in it. The sight alone was rather unselecting for those who had not killed before. Sakura herself could not shake the feeling there was more to this than what they were showing.

"So in order to test this we planted two Chunin who knew the answers as well as one Genin team to help set the mode so everyone knew the nice risk of failure," Naruto said with a small chuckle, "As well as give you a nice preview of your next exam after all this is only part one of three. And the next task will be the hardest one."

Naruto then vanished in a plume of smoke, before a window was smashed as one of the most scantily clad women Sakura had ever seen appeared in front of a large banner. She had a rather sadistic grin as she looked about the room, with more joy than what she should have had. Sakura was then able to see the words on the banner, 'Your Sexy Second Examiner, Anko Mitarashi.'

"Well done Ibiki, you did have only a few people left," Anko said.

"Naruto helped the mood rather well," Ibiki said.

"Yes that is true, now it is time to see just how good they really are," Anko said before turning to the remaining twelve teams, "Okay maggots follow me to your next location for testing. Anyone who falls behind will have his, or her team removed from the exam."

With that Anko left the room through the window she had busted open only a few moments before. Sakura took a half a second to realize what had just happened before following with everyone else after the crazy ninja. Sakura only hope was that the next part, in spite of being told otherwise, was easier.

* * *

( Espo here.

For those that are wondering I will be added at least seven characters form the Upotte world. The Main four in the group. As well as my person favorite side character, and my person favorite weapons. There will be two OCs as well. Each of them you will see in the next chapter, most likely if everything goes according to plan.

Till then bye

Espo Out )


	3. Chapter 3

(Hi Espo here.

I am making this comment now before anyone gets mad, but of those picked for this Fiction from the show most will have their weapon form change, but not their type. This is to keep things simple for me more than anything else. I will put a list down at the bottom of the chapter of who is which weapon. )

* * *

Chapter 3

Anko led the group to the edge of one of the larger forested area around the Leaf Village and then turned towards the groups that remained. She was going to enjoy the next part greatly.

"Okay, now listen carefully as these instruction will be crucial to passing the next part of the exam. Behind me is Training Ground 44, also known as the Forest of Death which is where your next exam will be taking place over the next five days. And before you asked it is given that name for a good reason, a great many creatures live inside there, some massively oversize compared to others of their kind and they will all make you a nice and tasty dinner," Anko said with a small smirk letting her words sink in.

"Are you expecting us to die," One of the Leaf Genin asked.

"But of course. You see your mission will be to find one of five hidden scrolls and take it from the owners by any means. But at the same time they will be fighting you to keep you from passing. As such you will sign this piece of paper here, it is simply a form saying you agree that the Hidden Leaf Village is in no way responsible for you death," Anko said.

"And if we don't sign it," Sasuke asked.

"Well then you cannot enter into the next part of the exam," Anko replied.

"Why is there only five scrolls?" Another Genin of the Mist asked.

"Like with the first exam, we are weeding out all the want to be Chunin from those that are really Chunin level ninja or at ready for it. And if that means you all fail this portion of the test… well than I guess that means no one is ready to be a Chunin or just they died trying," Anko said her grin was slowly gaining a sadistic look.

"So all we have to do is gain a scroll then to pass," Sakura asked.

"Almost, once you have taken a scroll you need to guard it and make your way to the forest center where a large Tower is set up. Make it into this tower with your scroll and you pass this part of the exam. But there are a number of ways to fail, leave the Training Area, opening the scroll once you have it, having even one of your team members killed even if you get the scroll, not getting to the tower in time with a scroll; will all lead to your failing in this exam," Anko said.

"So I take it your team will be guarding the scrolls," Sakura said.

"Yes, so do not take them lightly unless you want to end up like the desk earlier," Anko said, before holding up the papers, "Now take one and sign it. You got a half hour to decide if you wish to take part."

Anko move from where she stood and over to a small desk that seemed to just appear. She sat the stack of papers and waited for them to come and grab them. Sakura and her team moved over and grab a set and soon signed them as did many of the other Genin teams. Once everyone had signed the paper Anko made a clone which took off with the signed papers.

"Okay now each of you will move alone along with one of my clones to the selected gate that you will enter through," Anko said.

Meanwhile deep in the woods Naruto and his team were waiting for the signal to begin. Around him currently out of their weapon form were the others. Their base of operations was a large treehouse with more than a couple seal that kept the forest creatures from bugging them too much.

"I am so bored, why can't they start already," Ichiroku asked, pacing back and forth across the floor.

"It takes time to get everyone signed up and in placed. Have some patients," Veronica said glaring at her felling teammate.

"Hay not everyone likes taking out a target at half a mile or more, some of us like close combat," Ichiroku said, returning the glare.

"Oh both of you behave unless you want me to make sure all combat is at four hundred plus yards," Naruto said moving to stop the fight.

Veronica just rolled her eyes as she moved to the window, watching for anything that might be a threat. Naruto sighed as he looked at his team and not for the first time sized them up for the coming task. While they did not really dress differently to keep up with the team look they could not have acted more differently at times.

He had a few assault rifles Funko, Ichiroku, Sig, and Elle the closest of friends after the experiments. They could easily take a battle from anywhere from fifty to nearly five hundred yards. Ichiroku was a lot like himself, outgoing and fun loving in every aspect. While Sig was the elitist of their small group priding herself in perfection. Elle on the other hand seemed jumpy and extra shy much like Hinata. Then Funko sat in the middle being a good mix of the group, and the one thing that kept them truly together.

Then he had his close range combat weapons, nicknamed the shotgun. Galil and Saiga both were in this class. Saiga would often either be seen fighting or helping Ichiroku as they were very much the same in how they would act. While Galil took a more lazy outlook on life preferring to lay in the sun if she got a chance. Galil and Saiga were also one of three in the group that had animal like traits both of them sporting a wolf tail and ears. The pair of them would often drift between the two groups.

The last three were in different classes but were a close net group. He had a two pistols one named Aelita and the other Aelira. And while their weapon form was rather different their personality nearly matched perfectly as they were the youngest of the group. Their self-appointed guardian was Veronica who was the sniper rifle of the group, boast an impressive maximum range of one thousand yards. Veronica was also the only other person to have animal traits with cat ears and a tail.

"So what do you think will be the best way to eliminate the teams," Sig asked, looking up from a text book that she often was seen with.

"Personally, if we wanted to just destroy all the teams, a full on assault with all of us would be the best option," Naruto said getting feral grin from most of the girls.

"But we are not to whip out all the teams, unless they prove to be truly terrible, right," Veronica said.

"Now I never said that, but you have a point. I will be sending out clones with clones of yourselves. There will be four teams each standing with one of the five scrolls but specialize in a class," Naruto said.

"So Assault Rifle, Sniper, Shotgun, and Pistol," Funko guessed.

"Yep, while the final scroll remains with us, making this one the hardest to get," Naruto said.

"Will we be trying any of the new modifications," Veronica asked.

"Not yet, well not unless we really want to blow something up," Naruto answered.

"Oh come on blowing stuff up is fun," Ichiroku and Saiga said.

"I will not deny that, but well… We will see," Naruto said getting a small shout of joy from the two of them.

Veronica, Saiga and Galil turned to face the window as their ears twitched hearing something. The others fell quiet watching the three of them as Naruto came over and looked out the window.

"What is it?" Naruto finally asked.

"I just heard the signal horn to start," Veronica said getting a nod from Saiga and Galil in agreement.

"Then the second stage of the Chunin exams has started. Okays girls let's get ready to move out," Naruto said.

* * *

( Back again, here is their class and weapon form.

Assualt Rifle - Sig SG 550

Funko, Ichiroku, Sig, Elle

Shotgun - Saiga 12

Galil, Saiga

Sniper - Dragunov

Veronica

Revolver - Judge

Aelita

Pistol – Calico M950

Aelira

If you have any questions please drop a message, otherwise please review. Espo out )


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The forest quiet was destroyed throughout the few days of the Second stage of the Chunin Exams. Naruto and his team unleashed their lethal fire down on the contestants more than once. Already two team had fallen to the assaults while another had been badly injured before they were able to retreat.

Sakura's own team was currently staking out the location of Naruto's clones. This group held the smallest set of weapons, but were by no means defenseless. Sai had sent out an ink clone to try and get the scroll only to have its head blown apart from the force of the round. This reminded them they were no longer facing down the playful Naruto they had once known.

Sakura at this point was debating if it would be better to just quit and head for her home and try again another year. She had signed up for a chance to become a Chunin, not face certain defeat and death. She knew in the end both of these ended becoming the same thing, but still this was a little too forceful for her.

"How do we get the scroll form those clones," Sakura asked, whispering still.

"We cannot yet, Naruto will be expecting an attack," Sai said.

"Then how do we get it, we cannot wait much longer otherwise we will not have enough time complete this part," Sakura said.

"We have to use another team as bait," Sasuke said.

"As bait, are you mad? We cannot have another team killed just to pass ourselves," Sakura said, in shock and disgust.

"He is correct though, right now we don't have the skills needed to take on Naruto's clones. We only know the bare basics of the skills that he actually has currently," Sai said.

"Why not send in more of your ink clones, then we can figure out what Naruto is actually able to use," Sakura pointed out.

"It would be a waste of time and Chakra, plus clones don't always hold up the best," Sai said.

"Well if you three are not willing to try anything then why, are you still here," A Naruto clone said appearing near them.

Sakura jumped back to a different tree, while Sasuke and Sai each drew a kunai and got ready for a fight. They had thought they were still safely hidden, but it seemed a clone had found them, it was their only hope it did not actually attack them. Not that it had yet even after sneaking up on them, but none of them were wanting to take bets on it not actually letting lose an attack on them.

"What do you want," Sasuke asked, glaring at the clone.

"Nothing really just trying to figure out just why you are not going full out and trying to be Chunin," The clone asked.

"You would kill us in an instant," Sakura said, glancing back to where they had seen the two clones before, and noticed they were gone

"Well if that is what you believe then let me make it so," Naruto said, shouldering a different weapon than the one from before.

Sasuke and Sai jumped away as Naruto let lose a few shots. The noise like all the other weapons was deafening. And the effect was surprising as it put not one but four holes into the three where they had been standing. Naruto turned and began tracking Sai and soon let lose another shot. Sai gasped in pain as it nicked his left arm and leg. Sai ducked behind a tree as another shot struck it.

Naruto grinned and called out, "for being my replacement you are rather slow Sai."

Sakura ducked behind another tree as she called out, "Why are you attacking us, we are your former teammates."

"Well you are the bosses teammates, but our job and tasks still must be fulfilled. And that, unfortunately, means removing you from the exam, besides there is one of you that I don't have emotional ties to," Naruto called back.

"Can't you cut us any slack?" Sakura asked.

"No, but I will not kill any of you, just wound you. Now I would run unless you want to deal with some of my more explosive ammo," Naruto said, detaching something from his weapon, and reaching what looked to be a large drum like container to it.

Sasuke by this point had snuck around behind the clone, and was getting ready to remove it for good. Sasuke while he understood why Sakura was worried and not willing to fight Naruto, knew that Naruto's clones were not Naruto and reasoning did not always work. It was for this reason he came up and shoved the barrel of the weapon upwards as a shot flew through it, as he drove the Kunai into the clones back dispelling it.

Sasuke gasped in pain as shot caused the barrel to become extremely hot for a few seconds, causing him to pull his hand back. The weapon itself fell to the ground then soon disappeared in a small puff of smoke, showing it to be some sort of clone as well. Sakura hurried overseeing the clone fall through the leaves, grabbed up the scroll the clone had been holding.

"You okay," Sakura asked.

"Yeah," Sasuke said, as the pain receded.

Sakura nodded happily, as a moment later, a large explosion was heard. Sakura and Sasuke looked towards where it had been, as Sai landed by them. Sakura soon spotted the smoke, and shivered, it looked like it had been a massive explosion.

"What caused that," Sakura asked.

"Must have been those special shots," Sai said as he pulled out some strips of cloth and began binding his wounds.

"Scary, but at least one of his clones are dead," Sakura said.

"I never thought Naruto had in it to kill us," Sasuke said.

"He didn't if you had been listening," Sakura said, "He just was going to wound Sai enough to drop us out of the test."

"Agreed. Though that explosion suggests otherwise," Sai said, as he finished tying up the make shift bandages.

"As it is, we are lucky to have this," Sakura said, holding up the scroll.

"Yes," Sasuke said taking the scroll and pocketing it.

"Now let's get to the central tower, before we run into any more clones. I don't want to deal with another fight like that," Sai said standing up, before leaping off into the forest.

Sakura nodded and followed and was soon followed by Sasuke as well. As they vanished from view the two clones that had seen them before dropped onto the tree the group had been on only a few moments before. The clones looked at each other before they decided to follow Sasuke's team. After all their job still had to be done.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Oh please, why did I ever agree to come here!?" Sakura yelled as she leapt along from branch to branch.

"You wanted to become a Chunin," Sai said leaping along besides her.

"I know that, it was a rhetorical question," Sakura yelled over as she dodged behind a tree as another set of shots rang out.

They were currently running for their lives from the two clones they had been wanting to take out earlier. But thanks to getting another scroll Sakura and her team moved on. Only problem was the two clones had not moved on and had begun tracking Sakura's team. The second to last day they caught up and attacked Sakura's team.

Sakura and her team at this point began running for their lives. It was only last night had they managed to give the two clones the slip. They had a restless night sleep, before they finally woke fully the next morning. They had begun their move towards the tower again, only to run right into the clones.

It took them all of a second to realize what they were seeing, before the chase began. Sakura, Sasuke, and Sai had managed to just keep ahead of the two clones, but it had been a close call. Their overall goal was to head towards the tower. After all if they could get inside it then the clones should stop chasing them; should.

"We need to get these two off our tails or we are not going to make it in time," Sasuke said, as they changed direction quickly to avoid getting caught or worse shot.

"We need to get them off our tail or we are not going to live!" Sakura said, as she pulled out an explosive note getting ready to drop it.

"Well I am open to all ideas," Sai said, noticing the paper bomb and quickly drew out one as well.

"None currently," Sakura said before throwing the paper bomb and sticking it to a tree.

Sai mirrored her moves, and as they leapt pass they activated bombs. The explosion was powerful and caused the two trees end up with massive holes in their side. But the blast did not knock down these tree like Sakura had been hoping, nor did it seem they got the clones. As a second later shots began raining down on them.

Then without warning the shot stopped, and the sounds of clones dispelling was heard. Sakura blinked confused, wondering just why the clones had vanished. A scroll fell onto a tree branch not far in front of the group, but before either of them could move to grab it. Someone else jumped up to the branch and grabbed it.

"Ino?" Sakura said in surprise.

"Hay Sakura, you are still alive," Ino said, giving Sakura a wave and smile.

"Yes, did you just take out the clones by yourself," Sakura asked.

"No, Shikamaru and Choji did that. We were still lacking a scroll, so when we hear the sound of those weapons we came running and then attacked," Ino said, as Shikamaru and Choji landed on either side of her.

"You used us as a distraction, well done," Sai said.

"Yes, and you better hurry and get to the tower if you wished to complete this troublesome exam in time," Shikamaru said, before leaping off towards the forest center.

Sakura did not waste any time with a response as her team followed behind them. The rest of the trip was thankfully peaceful, or at least it was till a loud shot filled the air, and the branch they were about to land on took a hit. Everyone dove for cover, and they began searching for the location of their attacker her.

"Any idea?" Sakura asked, quietly to Ino.

"None… no wait right there," Ino said pointing to a large tree house.

"I see," Sakura said.

As Sakura looked at the treehouse she realized they might be in trouble. There was well more than the normal amount of clones that had been moving about the forest. Some were playing lookouts, while others were standing by the windows looking bored.

"I think we came across the main command point," Sakura said, looking about and just barely spotted the others current positions.

They crawled slowly over and finally the group was back together again. Sakura and Ino alerted them all to what they were facing as well as the amount of guards currently surrounding the building. To be honest it was a wall none of them were ready for.

"We will have backtrack and move around the edge of this place. There is no choice if we want to survive, none of us have the firepower, or range attacks needed to survive an assault on it," Shikamaru said thoughtfully.

"Do we have time to backtrack?" Sakura asked.

"Yes but we must hurry," Shikamaru said after glancing at the sun.

"Or we could just make a run for it," Ino said, who was acting as their lookout, "The clones are leaving the building."

"Looking for us or something else?" Shikamaru asked worried.

"Something else I think. They look to be headed off to my left," Ino said.

"Hopefully they are distracted then, let's move out before they make a move for us," Sasuke said

They waited a few more minutes, in slight terror before finally it seemed everyone had left the tree house. Ino once she was sure everyone had left directed them forward. The group of six continued forward and soon were standing before the tower. It had taken them all five days, and they had just barely made it. For them the second exams were over, or at least they hoped they were.


End file.
